


Friendship Ruiner [On Hiatus?]

by CheriiboiPanda



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, High School, Loving Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, Shy Kaito, Teenagers, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriiboiPanda/pseuds/CheriiboiPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know how to say this, 'cause you're really my dearest friend."</p><p>Kaito doesn't even remember how long he's been in love with VY2, he just knows the warm, fluttery feeling in his stomach he gets when they're alone is ruining everything.</p><p>(See chapter 3 for hiatus explanation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More Like Life Ruiner

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe someday I'll get a fic up that doesn't have an explicit rating. Or have the Kaito tag. BOY, would that be something.
> 
> This will be a multi-chaptered fic, but i'm not quite sure how many. I'm not expecting there to be a lot. I would like to inform people looking for Gumi/Miku, it's pretty minor in this fic, Kaito/VY2 is the main focus~
> 
> ALSO: Love Me Softer. Not being forgotten, not in the slightest bored with it. It's just gonna take a little bit to be updated, because I'm writing three chapters ahead of time, and I was very much inspired to write this fic, so I'm doing that as well. :)
> 
> Double also: every first chapter I write is short as fuck and I am sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me. I'll try to get ch. 2 out ASAP.

Spring was always Kaito's favorite season.

Given how much time he'd spend outside, he learned to appreciate the way the earth changes during the seasons. Spring was his favorite, because everything bloomed and the world was so vibrant. He found it very pretty and romantic. Not to mention the fact the days were longer, which meant he got to spend more time with his friends. Not everyone was a fan of spring, clearly...

"You, uh...You okay? You don't...Look good." Gakupo tried to breach the subject gently, a nervous half smile betraying what he really wanted to say. Gumi fell heavily beside him, seating herself with a tired sigh. She had dark circles under her eyes and her normally flawless skin looked dull. "Allergies. I don't like spring and it does not like me." Kaito gave her a pat on the shoulder in comfort before leaning back on the concrete steps, content to remain quiet while Gakupo teased her. "I'd expect you to like spring. After all, cherry blossoms everywhere. Could get that perfect anime moment." The greenette laughed. "I have the hair for it, at least. But all of my senpais have noticed me." She feigned a devastated pout that didn't last under the rising giggles in her chest.

It was at that moment, Vy2 chose to make his appearance, nearly kneeing Kaito in the back of the head as he came down the front steps of his house. "Why?" He asked, getting what he was referring to across with just a single look down at them. Kaito helped himself up. "You take the longest, so...We always walk to school together, after all." Vy2 shrugged it off without another word and they all headed off together.

Falling into step beside his best friend, Kaito considered the time for a moment, then turned to him. "Actually, we're never late, but you always take forever to get out here. You must get up pretty early, right?" His only response was another shrug. "Why get up early just to take all that time? Sleep is the better option, if you ask me." Finally Vy2's bored mask slipped and he chuckled. "I like to be more awake before I go to school. I won't pay attention otherwise." Gakupo raised an eyebrow. "You don't pay attention anyway."

"It's my choice to pay attention or not."

This time it was Gumi's turn. "Weirdo." Yeah, that sums it up.

***

"Here."

Kaito gratefully accepted the shirt handed to him, tugging his own off and slipping the borrow one over his head. School was pretty uneventful, but walking home with Vy2, one reckless kid in a group playing squirt guns accidentally missed his friend and sprayed water all over Kaito's shirt. Even though it was just water, Vy2 offered him a shirt so he didn't have to walk home cold.

Now dry, Kaito rubbed his arms to try and warm himself up while Vy2 put Kaito's sullied shirt in his bag for him and went about changing out of his uniform. Even though he had turned away from him, Kaito couldn't help but blush when he saw the pinket's bare back after he removed his tie and shirt. Clearly not wanting to take off his pants with Kaito standing right there, Vy2 kept on the uniform slacks and turned around to meet Kaito's distracted gaze. "Are you going to stay over a little longer?" The casual question broke Kaito from his reverie and his grip on his arms tightened, not realizing he was still hugging himself. "Um...No, I have to get home. Homework, you know? But I'll call you later...And I'll give you your shirt back tomorrow."

Vy2 looked as indifferent as he usually did. "Okay. Talk to you later, I guess." Kaito grabbed his bag and, with a quick bye to his friend, let himself out, all but running to not get home too late.

When he finally did, he hurriedly removed his shoes and called out to his mom that he was home. Wasting no time, he shut his bedroom door and leaned against it with a sigh of relief. He couldn't help but smile shyly as he gripped his - Vy2's - shirt and buried his face in the collar. Breathing in the scent that clung to garment, his body relaxed. It smelled like maple, but underneath it was a slight musk, a smell unique to his pink-haired friend, that made him blush as soon as he realized how much he took note of it, how he instantly knew what it was. It didn't stop him, though, and his smile widened, not knowing he murmured out loud.

"V-kun..."


	2. Embarrassment Weighs a Lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I said the last chapter was short, but I had no idea HOW short, until I saw the word count. So I worked for the next couple hours to bring you lovelies a longer one with cuuute Kaito porn to make up for it! <3

The next morning, Kaito walked to school alone, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by his friends. At lunch, Gumi and Vy2 walked up to his desk, pulling up chairs around it. He paused, chopsticks in mouth, and stared at them questioningly, but not making a move to voice his curiosity. Gumi, the more vocal of the three, finally asked. "You alright? You didn't walk to school with us."

Kaito set his chopsticks down and flashed a small smile, it didn't seem fake because all his smiles were forced. "I fell asleep at my desk and didn't finish my homework, so I wanted to get here early to finish it. Sorry, I forgot to text you guys." That seemed to satisfy them, but of course, it was only partially true.

He actually did fall asleep before he had the time to do his homework, but there was also no way he wanted to face Vy2 so early in the morning after yesterday.

***

"V-kun..." Kaito murmured, breathing in through his nose to get as much of Vy2's scent as possible. Standing up from his leaning position on the door, he walked over to the window and opened it, before falling onto his bed and pulling the shirt up once again. The cool breeze tickled his exposed belly, but it was a welcome feeling as he scooted up to rest his head on his pillow, closing his eyes in bliss.

This was Vy2. His best friend. This smell that filled his lungs, that made him dizzy, was his best friend's scent. He was surrounded by it. That, combined with the comfortably snug shirt clinging to his torso, made him feel as if he were being embraced by the subject of his desires. The thought startled a whimper out of Kaito and he pressed his thighs together at the feeling of the front of his pants growing tighter. Vy2 hugging him from behind, burying his face in Kaito's soft, blue hair and sliding his hand down Kaito's flat stomach. It was Kaito's own hand that was actually doing the work, but he kept the illusion that it was his stoic friend.

Palming himself through his pants, in his imagination he felt Vy2 pressed up against his back, whispering in his ear for him to relax. He slid his hand up and down his inner thigh, trying his best to obey Vy2 - himself? - by allowing his thighs to be spread and giving him better access to grope his bulge. Feeling light-headed from breathing too heavily, he took a break from smelling the garment and, instead, his hand wandered beneath it to find his hard, little nipple poking up under the cloth. Kaito bit his bottom lip as he tweaked his nipple, his other hand unzipping his slacks and diving in.

With a sigh of pleasure, he wished there was someway of his mouth reaching his nipple; A warm mouth nibbling and sucking on the hard bud would have Kaito gasping and moaning, while his hand played with his turgid cock. His finger deftly played with his growing bulge, inviting a hum from his throat. Pausing in his fantasy, he hooked his thumbs on his pants and underwear and lifted his butt up to slide the offending garments down his thighs. Freed from it's soft cage, Kaito's cock bounced against his lower belly and left a small dollop of pre-cum behind. He grasped it gingerly, somewhat nervously as he took in the way his foreskin slid back naturally from his glans as his cock grew rigid. It was almost a disappointment - the way it retracted on it's own - because imagine how good it'd feel for a mouth to play with it.

Kaito blushed heavily, squeezing his eyes shut as his head dropped back onto the pillow. _I don't mean to be so perverted. I'm sorry, V-kun, you just smell so good..._ The ashamed thought didn't stop him from going back to his fantasy and he gripped his shaft with a little more conviction, picturing that it was Vy2 teasing him. He craved the feeling of the aloof pinket nipping at his ear and stroking him off without a word, just listening to the submissive boy's ragged breathing. Kaito's nimble fingers massaged his glans, earning a few more pearls of pre, while the fingers of his other hand straddled his base. He rubbed his pelvis at the very base of his shaft, ignoring the feeling of his curly, blue pubic hair, and just focusing on the muted pleasure it brought, somewhat over taken by the much more obvious pleasure coming from his tip.

Unthinkingly, his teeth sunk into the part of the shirt bunched around his neck and stayed there, using it as something to muffle his needy moans. Oh, how he wished he had worn his adored muffler today.

The urgent rubbing turned to long strokes, base-to-tip, his hips squirming as his pleasure mounted and his fantasy grew more intense. Vy2's voice whispered husky words into his ear, claiming Kaito was such a naughty boy, pervertedly lusting after his best friend, getting off to the thought of him. Even though they were both boys. Kaito jolted from his fantasy. Both boys. They were both boys, but here Kaito was, laying in his bed, jacking himself off and panting and moaning freely as if he weren't even worried about being caught. He shivered; the realization did nothing to tamper his lust, instead it surged. Did Vy2 ever do this? Masturbate to the thought of a boy touching him? Did the naughtiness of the act making him feel shame, or did it just make him cum even harder?

Kaito's hips jumped and he released the borrowed tee from his mouth's death grip in favor of throwing his head back and mewling with a crescendoing ecstasy. His climax hit him like a brick, his butt rising up from the bed as his cock twitched with the first few pumps of cum. The shots of sticky white fell to his stomach to stain his once pure, smooth skin while Kaito shuddered with overwhelming pleasure.

Once his short orgasm subsided, Kaito limply rested on his bed, his limbs feeling like jelly. Giving an "Mm." of satisfaction, Kaito reached a hand up to run through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. He raised his butt once more, but this time to slide his pants back up to hug onto his hips, before he rolled over on his side and hugged himself.

_Aah...V-kun, please don't get a girlfriend, okay? I don't think I could bear it..._

***

He had woken up a couple of hours later when his mother called him down for dinner and realized the shirt was stained by his saliva and a bit of cum, so the next morning he put it in the wash before heading off to school. "And sorry, Vy2, I left the shirt at home." Kaito added as he remembered that last bit. Vy2 shrugged and offered. "We can hang out at your place today and I'll just take it home." Kaito forced back a blush and simply nodded with a subdued smile.

When the day was over, the three of them met up with Gakupo and headed to the closest convenience store to get juice.

After yesterday, Kaito couldn't help but be hyperaware of Vy2, especially with him walking right next to him. That's how it usually was, though, Gakupo and Gumi in front while Kaito and Vy2 trailed behind, but today he just felt so _close_. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt their hands brush and he hastened to widen the distance between them. Placing a hand to his forehead, he silently urged himself to calm down or else the others will notice how weird he's acting. Unfortunately, he was a bit late. "Are you okay, Kaito?" Vy2 tilted his head, his usual emotionless face on, but Kaito had known him long enough to see the concern in his eyes. He smiled tiredly. "Yeah, I think I just need to sit down. Could you guys get me something lemon?" He indicated a bench outside the store and handed Vy2 a couple of yen coins before walking over to seat himself on it.

After a moment, he looked up from staring at his lap when he felt someone sit down a little too close to him. He relaxed when he realized it was just Vy2. The pinket regarded him calmly. "Are you actually okay?" Kaito chuckled, trying not to sound bitter and only half succeeding. "I didn't eat much today, so I think it's just blood sugar." He thought that would be the end of it, but then Vy2 did something bold completely out of left field. He leaned up and kissed Kaito on the forehead.

Kaito froze, his face instantly lighting up with a heavy blush as Vy2 sat back in his seat. "You're not warm...So you'll probably be fine." Kaito stared wide-eyed at his friend, trying to speak but the words were caught in his throat. Finally he gasped. "W-w-what was that for!?" Vy2 furrowed his brow as if _Kaito_ were the weird one. "Mothers check their childrens' temperatures like that all the time. Why are you blushing?" Kaito stammered, but couldn't get out a reply.

 _You're not my mother! Y-you can't just...Do that! G-geez, do you have any idea what you've been doing to me? And y-you just..._ Kaito stared straight ahead, downright refusing to look at Vy2 again as he struggled desperately to slow his racing heart. With one small kiss in such an innocent place and Kaito was a mess. Vy2 had a strong grip on Kaito's heart and he had no idea.

_G-god...Now what am I going to do?_


	3. Heartache Buried Down Below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my birthday is on the 18th and I was gonna try to get a little something special posted before then as a...Celebration? of it. Or whatever.
> 
> But I don't think that's going to happen quickly enough, as my motivation for writing is waning a bit and my wifi is crap, so I decided to just post a new chapter of this. <3
> 
> Okay. I took a long look at this one and I am not happy with it. I was excited to do this, it was somewhat inspired by Jenny by Studio Killers, but I feel I'm just not hitting the mark with it. Pacing is weird and the chapters are just so short. I'm going to take a break from this one and hopefully regroup so I can continue this, even if it means rewriting it.

"By the way, you never called me yesterday."

Smoothly glossing over the awkward - from Kaito's perspective - moment, Vy2 brought up his promise from yesterday and Kaito smiled sheepishly. "Sorry...I really was exhausted, I guess." Vy2 fixed Kaito with a half-smile that made his heart skip a beat. Vy2 never smiled, he only rarely did it around Kaito; a smile meant specifically for Kaito and only Kaito. "What, are you abandoning me? Got a better friend that isn't a jerk to you?" Kaito's once fading blush returned in full force - _thanks, Vy2_ \- and he stammered. "I-I really did fall asleep! H-honest! Besides...You're not a jerk to me. Y-you're my best friend..." Vy2 shrugged, completely oblivious as to what saying that actually meant to Kaito. "It's fine. I don't have to rely on only you for human interaction."

"What do you mean?"

"Um...I can talk to Gakupo and Gumi-chan and...Well...I have a girlfriend."

 _W-what?_ Kaito didn't want to believe it at first - how could he believe his people-hating friend had a _girlfriend_? - but the fact Vy2 looked away, avoiding eye contact, told him exactly how real it was. "Y-you have a girlfriend?" He shrugged again, nonchalant as if he could just shrug off the weight of his words. "Yeah. She asked me out a week ago, so I said yes." Processing the information was taking a lot longer than Kaito's heart felt necessary, almost instantly he had felt a tightening in his chest and was having trouble breathing even while his brain struggled to keep up under it's denial. "Why-um...W-why didn't you tell me?" The pinket furrowed his brow, still not meeting Kaito's eyes. "It really wasn't anything a week ago, so I didn't have anything to tell. Look, you don't have to be worried. I'm not going to just stop hanging out with you."

No, he had it wrong. Kaito wasn't worried over that. This wasn't about their friendship anymore. This was about Kaito's heart breaking with every word that reached his ears, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall and trying desperately to swallow the lump in his throat so he could talk normally. "N-no, I know you're not..." He was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say to that? What do you say to your best friend, whom you are desperately in love with, after he tells you he has a girlfriend? Right now, he was wishing with all of his being that Gakupo and Gumi would _freaking hurry up_ so they could all go to their respective homes and Kaito can _kill himself_ in peace.

Okay, that was an overreaction. He felt like it, but he wouldn't do it. Probably. "Hey, you can meet her soon, okay?" Not okay. Very, very not okay. Not trusting his voice, Kaito simply nodded, staring blindly at the empty parking space the bench faced. He was holding the end of his muffler so hard his knuckles threatened to turn white, but he couldn't refrain from squeezing and twisting it in a distressed attempt at fighting off the rush of tears shining in his eyes. He couldn't leave so suddenly now. That would be far too suspicious, no matter how much his brain was screaming at him to get the hell out of there.

He just about jumped out of his seat when he saw Gakupo and Gumi walk out of the convenience store, Gakupo holding a bag with a few cans of fizzy drinks and Gumi with a cup of instant ramen held carefully with both hands. That's why it took so long; she probably told him to wait up while she chose a snack. Kaito should've guessed. Still, lightly chiding her helped to distract him from having to deal with the emotions welling up inside and no one suspected anything.

When it was just him and Vy2, Kaito suddenly remembered that Vy2 was staying over at his house for the afternoon, instead of heading straight home and he mentally berated himself for forgetting. The last thing he wanted right now was to keep it together for a few more hours so Vy2 didn't see him lose it over the fact that he's in a relationship. No, no this is _not_ good.

Kaito quickly told Vy2 to head up to his room before him and excused himself to the bathroom. Once inside, he struggled to lock the door, his hands trembling violently. Backing away carefully, he placed a hand over his chest as if that would help him get any air through his closing throat. Now alone, he couldn't save himself from the onslaught of tears and, with no other option, he fell to his knees. Burying his face in his muffler, Kaito let out a wail of anguish, the force of it leaving one to fear he'd lose his voice altogether. Finally having let out a bit of the pain battering at his chest, the cry turned to much quieter sobs as his body shook.

 _Not fair. It's not fair! Why does he have to do this to me? Why can't he know?!_ Of course, it wasn't Vy2's fault and it wasn't his girlfriend's fault either, they were both just living their lives, trying to be happy. Kaito's the one who is bottling up his feelings, refusing to tell his best friend about his crush-turned-love. Now he's just blaming other people. What is wrong with him?!

Kaito let his tear-soaked muffler fall to the ground and clenched his fists at his sides. He wasn't done crying, he was no where near finished crying, but for the time being he had to stop, lest anyone hear and Vy2 start wondering where he went. Once Vy2 was gone, he could scream and sob into his pillow all he wanted, but for now he had to put on a smiling face, go out, and act like a _normal freaking person_.

Or try to, because right now...He does not feel like a person anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this, I looked down and realized I was wearing a Kaito shirt. I'm sorry, Kaito.


End file.
